


Eveelotion?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon: Imagine for a plus size muggle born hufflepuff reader, something super fluffy pairing with Sirius black. Maybe teaching Sirius about evolution or something.





	Eveelotion?

“Wow, you guys really are tempting natural selection, aren’t you?”  You call out as you watch your boyfriend, Sirius, and his friends edge nearer and nearer to the Whomping Willow. They really were reckless. It was a surprise they hadn’t gotten themselves killed yet, same way people were surprised when Sirius Black of all people decided to go out with you. A plump muggle born Hufflepuff who spent most of their time studying. But he did and it was perhaps one of the least surprising things about Sirius. While Sirius spent most of his years at Hogwarts a sought after bachelor, you came into his life and completely crushed any want to remain that way. You were gorgeous, even if other people tried to make you feel bad about being bigger, you were funny, you were kind, you laughed at his jokes and gave him warm hugs. There was no way he could have done anything, but become smitten with you.

“Natural selection?”

“The theory of evolution? Darwin? Science?” You watch as Sirius starts making his way back towards you, his previous reckless pursuit long forgotten due to the mystery of muggle things such as ‘science’.

“Love, is this a muggle thing because...eveelotion?” He comes to a stop in front of you, hands coming to rest on your wide hips. A look of pure confusion on his face telling you that he definitely hadn’t been listening in Muggle Studies again.

“Evolution.” 

If someone could make a face that could only be described by a series of question marks, ‘???’, that would have been Sirius’ face in that moment. Pure confusion, an unspoken question of ‘what is that?’

“Evolution is the generally accepted theory that all creatures started as simple life forms and over time ‘evolved’ or developed into complex life. With environmental changes species evolved to have different traits and appearances, while some went extinct.” You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer, hands moving from your hips to around your plump waist tugging you close. 

“It’s a theory? So, it’s not true?”

“I mean it is a theory, but most scientists, who study stuff like that, agree that that’s what happened. That’s how we have cats and dogs and humans and birds and stuff...” You tried to recall your brief muggle education before the age of eleven, explaining stuff to wizards could be pretty hard especially when they had their own beliefs and theories. 

“Wow.” 

“Really? That’s blown your mind? You go to a magic school, babe!”  You laugh at the sheer wonder on his face as he contemplates the idea that everything started as small cells and simple life forms. 

“Magic ain’t got nothing on evolution, love.” You pitch forward laughing hard, now into the shoulder of his school jumper. Merlin, could Sirius Black make you laugh.


End file.
